witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heat of the Day
+ up to 10000 XP |Related = Alvin Of Monsters and Men |ID = q4002_bride |Type = main |Second_type = time}}The Heat of the Day is a quest which spans most of Chapter IV, in which Geralt initially meets a young bride to be, Alina, but then later must help her spirit find peace when she is tragically killed. Walkthrough This quest finds Geralt in the midst of a village wedding. Is it not romantic? Alina is to marry Julian but her sister Celina is not very happy about it. Celina loves Julian, Julian loves Alina, Alina loves Adam and Adam loves Alina, but Alina and Julian are to be married. Alina and Adam have been meeting secretly in the raspberry patch in the fields for who knows how long. Jealousy Adam is aware of Celina's jealousy of Alina's upcoming marriage to Julian, a rich merchant from Kovir. She has made no secret of her feelings and seems to be willing to tell anyone about it, Geralt included. Alina cries on Celina's shoulder about her lover Adam. This only serves to reinforce the feelings that Celina has; namely, that Julian deserves better than to be made a fool of by her sister. The sisters argue and Celina pushes Alina who falls to her death. The actual site of their confrontation is not explicitly mentioned but there are enough clues to suggest that they were at the top of the tower of the ruined mill as this is one of the places that the midday bride appears. Murder How exactly Adam comes to know of this event is unclear, but clearly he does find out and decides to avenge his beloved's death. He chases and then fatally stabs Celina. This stabbing is witnessed by Geralt who has been searching for the missing Alina in the fields at Julian's request. A solution? When Alina died, she became a noonwraith but did not accept her own death. He meets her in her new form at the raspberry patch and her lack of acceptance of her fate is clear. The witcher must seek help, in the form of information regarding such situations. His best sources are Dandelion, Berengar, Lady of the Lake, hermit in the fields or the local soothsayer (Abigail or the Murky Waters healer). From them, he learns that Alina had a very special mirror, one of Nehalenia's Mirrors. To break the curse, Geralt must find this mirror which is in five broken pieces scattered throughout the fields (during the day) and have the pieces reassembled by either: :Blacksmith: The village blacksmith, who is at his usual post outside his home in the village. :The Elven craftsman: The elven craftsman who can usually be found either fishing or tending the campfire near the elven cave by the lakeside. Either way, this costs 100 . More information Once the mirror has been reassembled, Geralt must show it to Alina. Seeing herself in the mirror is supposed to make her aware that she is dead and allow her spirit to move on, but it does not. Alvin (who by this time is dogging Geralt's every step, except in the village) mentions that speaking with someone who knows about legends and lore would help. Geralt must seek more advice on what to do from someone who knows. Who might know? :The witch: ::Abigail: If Abigail is the healer, then she suggests that Dandelion could help out by writing something poetic :: Old Woman healer: If the old woman is the healer, she tells Geralt that he has innocent blood on his hands, so he can not help Alina. When pressed further, she tells Geralt that this innocent was Abigail, the soothsayer from the Outskirts. She goes on to say that "only the dead can hear the dead". She asks if he knows anyone who would be willing to make "the ultimate sacrifice" :Berengar: Geralt can also ask Berengar what to do, he offers a lot of information :Dandelion: Dandelion and Geralt can also come up with the solution while discussing Alina without Abigail's contribution :The Hermit: The Hermit also knows what to do about Alina and Celina :Lady of the Lake: At this point Geralt can tell Julian he does not know how to help Alina pass on. At least if Abigail is the healer, Julian will suggest the The Lady of the Lake might know, and the Lady will tell Geralt to have a poem written. Lifting curses Now to deal with Alina... :Dandelion: Geralt asks Dandelion to write a poem, and meet him in the raspberry patch at sundown (Dandelion runs up to the raspberry patch at a time between 18:00 and 19:30.). Dandelion then surprises Geralt and makes him participate in a spoken word poem for two voices. :Adam: Geralt must find Adam and tell him that only a poet or the dead can speak with Alina, and since Adam's no poet... he sacrifices himself and speaks to Alina. In either scenario, Alina is finally convinced that she is dead. She then explains that she can not leave, despite knowing her fate. She must reconcile with her sister, Celina before she can move on. :Dandelion: Celina appears immediately to reconcile with her. :Adam: Geralt must wait until nightfall and find Celina in the fields. Then Geralt has the opportunity to save Celina who has become a nightwraith because of her actions. To save her, follow her for a little bit and she will turn around and start a conversation. Geralt must give her the Wreath of Immortelles. After this, she walks a bit then sinks into the land, disappearing. Notes * Some users report having trouble looking for mirror shards at noon, otherwise having difficulty finding them. Particularly the mirror shard located on top of the mansion, because access to the roof is not obvious to some. * Bug? No matter what Geralt does, later conversations about Celina say that nothing could be done to save her, despite having been "saved" by the wreath. * Nehalennia's Mirror is certainly a reference to Nehalenia's Mirrors mentioned in The Last Wish. * When Geralt tells Julian of Alina's death, he eventually asks how Celina died, too. Geralt gets the option of telling him Adam killed her or saying he does not know. If Geralt does not turn Adam in, Adam stays at a fireplace near the Raspberry patch in the fields. If Geralt does turn him in, Julian has Adam arrested. * After Alina's death, the male innkeeper's response to the "Any interesting news?" question changes to mention the sisters' deaths. He mentions Adam killed Celina if Geralt reported Adam to Julian earlier. * Bug? In the cutscene where Alina and Celina meet, Geralt can begin speaking Alina's lines. * It's possible that Celina's conversation prompt to save her doesn't activate on its own after she begins walking. If you leave the area and come back or rest, she might initiate this conversation automatically. If this happens though, after you save her sometimes she doen't disappear into the ground and just wanders through the fields. Gallery Phases Jealous Alina Alina is preparing for her wedding but fears her sister Celina is showing a bit too much interest in Alina's fiancé, Julian. I'm not sure how this happened, but I promised to help Alina. I must go see Celina and Julian at the Inn. Adam The plot thickens. I met a young man named Adam, who is nice enough but who is also thoroughly infatuated with Alina, secretly in love with her, actually. I'll ask Dandelion to talk some sense into the boy... I should go see Dandelion at the inn. Celina Another chapter of our pastoral tale unfolds. Jealous of her sister, Celina is actively pursuing Alina's fiancé. But Julian seems indifferent to Celina, so I doubt the bride-to-be has much to worry about. I should see Alina and explain the situation. Gossip Alina wasn't worried. As she states it, she trusts Julian, is sure of his feelings for her, and just wanted me to make sure he was all right. Women... I should find something else to do before they implicate me in the wedding preparations. A Premonition I've lived too much to ignore prophecies. Something wicked this way comes and Alvin foretold it. It will come soon, affecting those he holds dear. I must find Julian and warn him. The Missing Bride Alina, the village chief's daughter, has disappeared. They say she ventured into the fields to pick raspberries. I promised to find her. I promised to look for Alina in the fields. A Dream Alvin dreamt of Alina wandering through the fields in sunlight. Perhaps his words are a clue, the boy is clearly talented, sees things... I should look for Alina in daylight. Alvin's dream suggests I should look for Alina in daytime. The Noonwraith In the fields, I came upon a noonwraith that I think was Alina's ghost. The poor girl is dead. The noonwraith attacked me. Simply killing her will hardly put her to rest. I must talk to Julian. I must tell Julian that Alina has turned into a noonwraith. Murder I saw Adam murder Alina's sister, Celina. What drove him to it? Either way, Julian must learn of Alina's death. Sad as it is, I must take the news of Alina's death to Julian. Murder Celina killed her sister out of jealousy, and Adam slew Celina when he learned of his beloved's death. I must take this sad news to Julian. I must tell Julian that Alina was killed by her sister, who is now dead as well. Folk Tales :Rat out Adam: I told Julian the whole truth. He is devastated and wants to have Adam arrested. I must find a way to free Alina's ghost. I should talk to someone who knows more about folk tales... I must find a way to free Alina's ghost. I should speak to someone who has knowledge of curses. :Don't rat on Adam: I told Julian of Alina's fate, but said nothing of Adam's involvement. I must find a way to set Alina's ghost free. I should talk to someone who knows more about folk tales... I must find a way to free Alina's ghost. I should speak with someone who has knowledge of curses. The Mirror Alina had a Nehaleni's mirror, but she smashed it and its shards are scattered in the fields. I must find the pieces and reassemble the mirror. I must find the shards of Alina's mirror in the fields. The Craftsman I managed to find the mirror shards. Before presenting it to the noonwraith, I must have it repaired. I need to find a craftsman of some sort... I must find a craftsman who can reassemble Alina's mirror. (2000 XP) Reassembly :Elven craftsman: The elven craftsman agreed to reassemble the mirror for 100 orens. I must remember to come back for the mirror later. (−100 ) :Blacksmith: The blacksmith agreed to reassemble the mirror for 100 orens. I must remember to come back for the mirror later. (−100 ) A Mirror for the Noonwraith I have Alina's mirror. Now I must find the noonwraith and see if the legends are true... I must find the noonwraith, see if the legends about the mirror are true. Further Investigation I gave the mirror to the noonwraith. She stopped attacking me and seems to remember who she used to be. It wasn't enough to put her to rest though. I need to investigate further. Aren't there any shortcuts to this folk tale? I must continue looking for a way to put Alina's ghost to rest. (2000 XP) Advice :Berengar: Berengar advised me to talk to the Lady of the Lake or to a diviner. He didn't have a solution for putting Alina's ghost to rest. Berengar advised to talk to the Lady of the Lake or a diviner. :The Lady: The Lady of the Lake or some other wise being may know a way to free Alina's ghost. The Lady of the Lake or a healer might help me banish Alina's ghost. The Dead Can Hear the Dead / A Ballad :If Geralt left Abigail to be lynched: :The witch: The healer told me that I have spilled innocent blood. All I can do is find Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead... I must find Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead. :The Lady: The Lady of the Lake told me that I have spilled innocent blood... All I can do is find Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead... I must go to Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead. :If Geralt saved Abigail: I can help Alina by persuading Dandelion to sing her a ballad. That may help the unfortunate soul understand that she has been avenged. I must persuade Dandelion to sing a ballad for Alina. Arrested / Dandelion Adam: :Adam was arrested. I must convince Julian to let him go, otherwise Alina's ghost will never know rest. I must convince Julian to release Adam. Prisoner :Julian gave me the key to the house where Adam is being held. I must set him free. I must free Adam. Love and Death :Adam committed suicide. As a ghost, he was able to speak to Alina. The lovers finally found peace in death. It's time to find Julian, to conclude this tale. It's time to see Julian and bring this tale to a close. A Reward :Julian kept his word and rewarded me for setting Alina's soul free. I received my reward. (400 + 4000 XP) Dandelion: : Dandelion agreed to sing for the noonwraith until dusk. We're due to meet him in the evening by the raspberry patch in the fields. I'm due to meet Dandelion in the evening by the raspberry patch. The Sisters Meet :Dandelion came through. Swayed by his song, the noonwraith lingered until dusk and learned that she has been avenged. This is all so... romantic. Julian will be glad. My quest is completed. I should see Julian. Reward :Julian kept his word and rewarded me for freeing Alina's soul. Julian rewarded me for freeing Alina's soul. (400 + 6000 XP) Videos File:Heat of the Day cs:V poledním žáru de:Die Hitze des Tages es:El calor del día fr:Chaude journée it:La sposa hu:A nap heve pl:W pełnym słońcu ru:На ярком солнце Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests